


Just A Phone Call Away

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Trans Boys Bonding, casual talk, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie and Eggs have a nice chat and talk about how similar they really are.





	Just A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/gifts).



> Wanted to write something for my friend, Control_Room!
> 
> Sorry it's a little short but, I hope you enjoy!

Scottie looked over at his look-alike and smiled. He decided to have a nice time and to just chat with one of the other 'Player' characters, Eggs. They met at Scottie's house and were currently sitting at his table with a plate of cookies and two glasses of sweet tea between them.  
"Okay, so, when we first met, I understand that you're trans, right?" Scottie asked, taking a cookie from the plate.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm trans and I believe I'm the only one of use who is..." Eggs replied, referring to the other Players.  
"Well, actually, not quite-" Scottie responded, Eggs suddenly staring at him with widened eyes.  
"I'm actually...transgender, but, I'm post-surgery..." Scottie continued, pausing as he nibbled on the still-warm cookie.

"Have you had...both?" Eggs asked, eyes still full of surprise.  
"Y-Yeah...my parents helped me pay for them-" Scottie explained, sipping from his tea.  
"Well, It's kinda weird but- I haven't had any surgery and I kind of don't want any...?" Eggs tried to explain.   
"Well, If you want my opinion, I think you're perfect, just the way you are..." Scottie said, sweetly.  
"You have a boyfriend, ya know-" Eggs chuckled.  
"I was not hitting on you!" Scottie shouted, cheeks now a shade of pink. Eggs just laughed in response as a few chunks of cookie were flung at him.

And...If Eggs ever needed to talk...Ivan was just a phone call away...


End file.
